Phineas and Ferb Self Insert Fanfic
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: First part of what I would do if I was in the phineas and ferb show. Confirmed Phinbella, Ferbnessa and Canderemy Shipping. Also I own nothing except for my OC. Phineas and ferb and all the implied characters and locales are owned by Disney XD and Danny "Swampy" Marsh
1. Chapter 1

My Self-Insert Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction

I'm looking through the mail on the last day before summer vacation starts and I see a letter.

It reads "Congratulations you have earned the right to spend the summer in Danville, USA with Phineas, Ferb and their friends" I get so excited about this news that I can hardly keep calm. All of a sudden, the letter starts shaking and it provides me with all the things I need for this voyage. It then turns me into a beam of light and warps me to Danville USA during the events of the episode Roller Coaster. I then think aloud to myself (Ok, I may have not seen this episode in a long time. However, If I remember correctly, the 1st thing that should happen is…)

Phineas starts complaining about the blandness of the rollercoaster they got back from.

I think aloud smugly (I knew it) (If I'm right Phineas is about to get the idea for the crew to build their own roller coaster).

Phineas states boldly I know what we're going to do today! We're going to build a roller coaster

I say in a false unsure tone (If I'm right Isabella should enter with hearts in her eyes in 3, 2,)

Isabella says in a lovestruck tone whileHeart Eyed ' Hey Phineas'

Phineas casually says Oh, Hey Isabella

Isabella coyly asks Whatcha Doin?

Phineas replies Building a rollercoaster

Isabella inquires 'In your Backyard?'

Phineas answers Yeah

Isabella responds Isn't that kind of impossible?

Phineas answers Some might say

Then they notice me and ask who I am

I get a little shy at first because I'm talking to my favorite Disney cartoon trio.

I say excitedly My name is Jason and I got a letter in my mailbox in another world which not only told me I won the right to spend the summer here with you guys but also magically warped me into your show.

Phineas unfazed stares I'd buy that

I inquire confusedly Really?

Phineas comments Sure in our world, anything is possible.

(Fast forward to the end of the episode)

here's rollercoaster the musical i had a change of heart every song in the special 1st is hey ferb except since in this fanfic phineas is gonna be singing to both of us the chorus will be changed to hey ferb and Jason.

(start reading in song)

I know what we're gonna do today

Though it might sound just a bit cliché

We can build a roller coaster

But this time with songs and dancing!

'Cause when we're back in school come next September

And they ask us, we can both remember

Every cool and clever thing we did all summer long,and glancing

Back we're gonna be so glad that we

Didn't sit all day and watch TV

I don't think anyone can disagree

The world is possibilities

And that's what makes me say

(Hey Ferb and Jason!)

Hey Ferb and Jason), I know what we're gonna do today

Hey Ferb and Jason) I know what we're gonna do today

Hey Ferb and Jason, I know what we're gonna do today!

(Hey Ferb and Jason!)

(Boredom is something up with which I will not put)

Hey Ferb and Jason, I know what we're gonna do today

Hey Ferb and Jason, I know what we're gonna do today

Hey Ferb and Jason, I know what we're gonna do today!

Hey Ferb and Jason!

(stop reading in song)

next is you're going down performed by candace, stacy and jenny.

(read in song again)

You're going down

You're going down

When I get Mom to see

This ridiculous monstrosity

You'll never get away with this again

You're

G-O-I-N-G-D-O-W-N

Spread the news

From coast to coast

You're going down

Your operation exposed

I could say more

But I don't wanna boast

Get used to butter

'cause you both are toast

If a certain condition rises

I'm the one to alert the crisis

You think you're livin large

But you forgot that I'm the one in charge

Conditionally

So listen up

All your dreams are done

This is the end of all your

So called "fun"

Gather up your gurters and

Your rivet gunts

You're going down

And I've finally won!

You're going down

Down down down

Down down

You're going down

(read regular)

next my favorite song of the episode performed by Isabella. whatcha doin.

(read in song)

I'm just a curious girl cross the way every day i come over and here's what i say. whatcha doin whatcha doin what's today's activity whatcha doin whatcha doin by any chance could it include me. whatcha doin whatcha doin i don't mean to disturb. whatcha doin whatcha doin you know it's not really directed at jason or ferb when i say ay ay whatcha doin. don't you know phineas you have no idea that every day I'm just dying to see ya and say whatcha doin whatcha doin i really wanna know whatcha doin whatcha doin can i be part of the show when i say ay ay whatcha doin.

(read regular)

next my whole world is this screen by major Francis monogram.

(s)

my whole world is this screen just 4 walls on a rectangle but i can dare to dream. (that's it there are no more lyrics because the episode keeps interrupting him)

(r)

next mom look another song by candace

(s)

Candace: Mom, look, don't roll your eyes at me

Mom, look, just come over and see

Mom, look, it shouldn't be so hard

Mom, look, they built it in the backyard

Candace: They made it winter in June

Linda: I didn't see it

Candace: Built a rocket to the moon

Linda: I didn't see it

Candace: Mom, they caused me so much pain!

Linda: Now, Candace

Candace: Once they even gave me Perry's brain

Linda: Oh for crying out loud

Candace: They built a submarine, a time machine

A haunted house that made me scream

Drove cattle through the mall

Built a giant bowling ball

Blew me up to fifty feet

A chariot dragged me down the street

(Candace stops to catch her breath)

Background Singers: La la la la la la la la

Candace: Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze

Shoelace tips a household phrase

Shot me through a circus tent

Always asked where Perry went.

A lava flow destroyed my face

A giant roller derby race

Thawed a caveman out of ice

Built a roller coaster twice!

(r)

next arent you a little young a song performed by random construction employee.

(s)

Aren't you a little young to build a rollercoaster? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Building Engineer: Well I must say that I'm really quite impressed, but all your permits are in order. Don't forget the bricks and mortar and if you need a power loader, be my guest. But if I'm pressed, I'd say you look a little young to drive a forklift. Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Building Engineer: It's good to see a younger guy like you who's creative and ambitious. A little bigger than his britches. And who's got a fresh, exciting point of view. Yes it's true!

That you seem a little young to do the things that you do, even with all that moxie you've got. Yes, you seem a little green to be controlling this machinery. Phineas: Yeah, get that alot.

(r)

next is back in gimmelshtump by dr Heinz doofenshmirtz.

(s)

Back in Gimmelschtump

I always had to keep it real

Cause when you grow up in Gimmelshtump

Young Heinz: Your childhood is less than ideal!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: So I don't dwell on how I crawled my way out of the gutter

No I don't!

When people ask me what I mean, I say

D-D-D-Do I stutter!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: But I'm no longer a hater

Cause I got an Inator

And a over-complicated scheme

I get a couple of checks

Every month from my Ex

So I can finance my coming regime!

And though my past was a wreck

I won't let it affect

My aspirations to cause mass hysteria

Cause I'm as sure as can be

That it's my destiny

To be the ruler of the Tri-State area.

(r)

next is the song rollercoaster by phineas and co

(s)

(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)

Phineas, are you sure this is safe?

Of course!

(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)

It's like a leisurely drive around downtown

But it starts with a 3-mile drop straight down

Yeah, now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride

Not a written rule, but it's strongly implied

Permanecer sentados, por favor

Scream if you want more!

That's right!

Corkscrewin 'round the interstate

With peanut butter and rubber snakes

Clear the way, move over

Look out, Bud

Here comes the mud!

Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster

Look out!

Rightside up and upside down

Don't ask me to talk

Can't tell a verb from a noun

And I'm screaming like a baby

Who's afraid of a clown

Buford: I'm glad I'm wearing trousers

That are already brown!

It'll twist your melon

It'll turn your gut

Man, is this ride sweet or what?

Ah ah ah

Ah ah ah

Ah ah ah

Rollercoaster

I got the poster!

(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)

(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)

(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)

(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)

(r)

final song is carpe diem again performed by all.

(s)

Well we hope you all enjoyed the show

Hope it was not anti-climatic

And there's something we want you to know

And we don't want to sound didactic

But there's one thing left to say

I guess it sounds a bit cliché

There's no such thing

As just an ordinary day

And you don't have to build a roller coaster

To find your own way to make the most of

These days of summer

Get down and dance to a different drummer

Gotta grab those opportunities when you see 'em

Every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem

And you don't have to build a roller coaster

To find your own way to make the most of

Every minute

No more waiting for the right time, you're in it

Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em

Every day's a brand new day, baby Carpe Diem

And you don't have to build a roller coaster

To find your own way to make the most of

Every minute

No more waiting for the right time, you're in it

Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em

Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem

Yeah yeah

Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem

Yeah yeah

Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem

Yeah yeah

Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem

Yeah yeah

Every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem

Yeah yeah

Every day's a brand new day

Carpe diem.

(r)

Last episode that I'm going to discuss until part 2 is summer belongs to you)

(s)

Clay Aiken:

What is a summer really? but a tepid month or 3? if you agree with Buford, that's all it'll ever be. And we don't have to break the laws of physics to make a day that's longer than a day. We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe. And stop all the naysayers from nay say-ing cause I believe we can and that's the measure, the measure of a man. It may sound far fetched this thing we've got planned. But I believe we can and that's the measure the measure of a man.

Chaka Khan: Ooh I believe we can that's the measure of man

Clay Aiken: We'll make it back here to where we began

Phineas: or at least that's the plan

Chaka Khan: of course first you're gonna have to fix this wing yeah hey where's perry?

(r)

I request Hey Isabella, may I speak to you privately for a second?

Isabella agrees Sure Jason, what's up

I tell her Ok, listen since we're going to be on a 40 hour long trip around the world in this episode, this is the perfect time to mention this.

Isabella confusedly asks what are you talking about?

I tell her I know this show like the back of my hand and if you don't tell Phineas how you feel soon, you eventually end up putting it off until 2 things happen.

Isabella curiously replied What kind of things?

I sum up, well first off, you kiss him in Across the 2nd Dimension but because you and everyone else know too much about Perry's secret, you all get your memory erased and he doesn't remember you kissing him.

Isabella states aw man! What's the second thing?

I respond The second thing is you tell him in the episode Night of The Living Pharmacists but for some reason, the water you guys planned to use to revert the Doof Zombies to their original forms erased your memories of the event.

Isabella decides You know what, Jason? You're right! If I don't tell him now, he'll never know.

Phineas confirms All set to go Ferb?

(Ferb gives a silent thumbs up gesture)

Phineas exclaims Excellent all aboard! Jason, you coming or what?

I slyly state Wouldn't miss it for the world (I give Isabella a subtle wink gesture)

Isabella says Phineas, I know time is of the essence but if I could just talk to you alone for like 2 minutes there's something I need to tell you

Phineas wonders What's up?

Isabella pontifcates well Jason says he knows everything we go through like the back of his hand. Anyway, it has come to my attention that unless I tell you this now, you'll forget every time.

Phineas interrogates What are you trying to say, Isabella?

Isabella confesses what I'm trying to say is this ever since I first moved in across the street, I've had a huge crush on you

Phineas shockedly responds really?

Isabella asks Didn't you notice the huge hearts in my eyes when you were building the roller coaster?

Phineas replies huh, I guess I didn't we can talk about this more when we leave. Right now we're behind schedule on our departure for Tokyo.

I elaborate Oh right your first stop on this journey is Tokyo to ask Stacy's cousins for fuel for the plane.

(s)

Welcome to Tokyo. Being glad that you are here. We came visiting delightful us welcome to Tokyo. As for a list of exotic amusements, which makes between the summer there, is here we look at baseball like the fact that it does. As some people the fact that volleyball is enjoyed. When it's hot we swim in water like the fact that it goes.

(r)

After we do the J-Pop number in Tokyo we run into Vanessa on a trip to enact her dad's evil plans.

(r)

Me: Vanessa perfect timing I've got to tell you something about Ferb but that'll have to wait until we land somewhere.

When we crash land on the Himalayas, Baljeet offers for everyone to visit his uncle Sabu for help.

I request Isabella can I ask you to help me with something?

Isabella agrewa Sure, Jason after you convinced me to get the bravery to confess my feelings to Phineas I'll be glad to help you.

Me: Ok, you know how I said I know what happens here like the back of my hand?

Isabella: Yeah?

I explicate Ok well you know that girl Vanessa we're with?

Isabella inquires What about her?

I answer Similar to how until recently Phineas didn't know you had a crush on him, Ferb has a crush on her but she doesn't know.

Isabella further presses What's your plan?

I state I'm going to try to persuade Ferb to bravely confess to Vanessa like how I got you to bravely confess to Phineas.

Isabella wishes to know What do you need me for?

I state her purpose in the plan I need you to try to convince Vanessa to give Ferb a chance if you know what I mean

Isabella agrees: Ok I'll do it

I rush up to the factory to meet up with the guys while Isabella runs down the mountain to meet Vanessa and Candace.

I ask politely, Hey Ferb may I speak to you privately for a second.

Ferb responds What's up?

I explain Ok I know you have a crush on Vanessa but if you keep up your silent routine, She will never know and you're going to lose her to this punk rocker by the name of Johnny or this cool hero type known as Monty.

Ferb: What are you suggesting?

Me: I'm saying you need to spill the beans and confess to her.

(s)

Rubber bands, Rubber balls made with super special density. Rubber bands, rubber balls they can bounce with such intensity. This is the room where we test the stretching. This is the room where we test recoil. Here's a little fridge so the curry won''t spoil. This is where we test compression. this is the room where we test the bounce. This is where we add the long chain hydrocarbons the names of which I cannot pronounce. Basically what we make here is rubber we're not trying to diversify we don't make knickknacks, we don't make tchochkes or anyhing that's gonna catch your eye. We don't make pianos. We don't make cream sodas. We don't make the zippers for your parachute pants. We don't make ice cube trays or ceiling fans. We make rubber bands, rubber balls made with super special density. Rubber bands, rubber balls they can bounce with such intensity.

(r)

Isabella: Hey Vanessa may I speak to you alone please?

Vanessa: What's up Isabella?

Isabella: Ok so a little friend of ours a guy named Jason, told me that a certain person with an Easter Island head shaped face and green hair has a crush on you.

Vanessa: Ferb?

Isabella: Yeah I'm guessing that's why he ended up getting the plans for your father's doomsday weapon and why you got the plans for their giant sundae machine

Vanessa: So you're saying that he was so stuck on his crush on me he messed up the blueprints?

Isabella: Yeah anyway please give him a chance.

Vanessa: Why are you doing this?

Isabella: You see, not long before we left , I was in the same boat as you and Ferb; too afraid that I might destroy my friendship with Phineas if I confessed my feelings, but Jason convinced me to speak up and there were no negative consequences.

Vanessa: Ok I'll do it.

Isabella: I know Jason didn't ask me to do this, but I'll play the role of matchmaker one more time.

Candace: Hey Vanessa, what's happening.

Isabella: Perfect timing, Candace. I'd like to talk to you about something. Vanessa, would you go up the mountain?

Vanessa: Of course don't mind me have your little girl talk.

Isabella: Ok Candace, Jason gave me this speech about Phineas, I just gave the speech to Vanessa about Ferb and Jason is giving it to Ferb about Vanessa so please listen.

Candace: What's this about?

Isabella: I know you have a crush on Jeremy but if you don't tell him it'll be too late.

Candace: How am I supposed to tell him?

Isabella: Jeremy is in Paris Right?

Candace: Yeah?

Isabella: Paris is one of our planned stops right?

Candace: Yes?

Isabella: See where I'm going with this?

Candace: I get it I can tell him when we got to Paris

Phineas: Ok everybody, we've got more parts next stop Paris.

City of love song time it doesn't fit but I'm doing it because I can.

(s(

Isabella: Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love?

Phineas: I wish it was the City of Airplane Parts.

Isabella: Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take

a moment to relax and enjoy it.

We could share a crêpe sucrée

At this Parisian café

Phineas: That awning could be used as a sail. Or, you

know, a parachute. Depending on how things go.

Isabella: Take a break and smell these flowers

Underneath the Eiffel Tower

Phineas: I wonder if they still have pieces of that

hanging around? The rivets would come in handy.

Isabella: Oh, Phineas...

Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?

Phineas: Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch!

Isabella: How perfect could this be

In the City of Love?

Couples: (In the City of Love)

Isabella: In the City of Love

Ferb: (In the City of Love)

Isabella: We could try some fancy cheese

Or peruse the galleries

Phineas: I wonder if oil-based paint is

combustible... as a rocket fuel.

Isabella: Isn't this a perfect day?

How do I look in this beret?

Phineas: Oh, that reminds me, we might need helmets!

Isabella: Oh, how can he not feel the same way

When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées

In the City of Love?

Lady: (In the City of Love)

Couples: In the City of Love

Isabella: I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je

t'aime"

But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane

In the City of Love

Isabella: In the City of Love (in the City of Love)

In the City of Love... (in the city of love )

(r)

Meanwhile, While Ferb is checking the trade winds with Vanessa, Doof comes with monogram and Perry to take her back home.

In another place Buford and Baljeet are trying to get cooking oil for the plane from a french restaurant where we learn that Buford is fluent in Fench.

In a 3rd place, Candace and I are trying to visit Jeremy in the hotel La Poubelle.

When she sees Jeremy laughing after a girl gives him an ice cream cone she assumes that she lost her chance to date him.

Me: don't worry Candace, it's not what it looks like. Jeremy was just being a nice guest you're the only girl he has eyes for.

Candace: Thanks, Jason, That's just what I needed to hear

Meanwhile after Ferb explains to the crew that Vanessa went off with her dad Doofenshmirtz, major monogram and Perry

Phineas: That's too bad, I thought the two of you. You know a boy and a girl alone in the city of love I thought romance was a forgone conclusion

Isabella: Phineas, I know we were an item since we left, but I've been trying to make romantic moves while we were on our walk through Paris to find spare parts for the plane but you didn't notice.

Phineas: Really? I'm sorry Isabella, sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you know we're in a hurry. As you know, we have to make it from here to Danville and our yard before the sun sets.

Isabela: It's ok, Phineas. I get this current event is high stakes.

(Btw, Buford was so doubtful of Phineas claiming he could make the 40 hour day he wanted to make, that he made a bet where he had to give up his entire world view if the sun set before they got back to their yard thus the high stakes)

on the way the water balloon that dooof was planning to drop on the international good guy convention in Tokyo and blame monogram for splashes in the water pushing us faster forward.

phineas: that giant wave put us back on course we might arrive at Danville ahead of schedule. Barring any unforeseen mishaps.

me: don't say things like that phineas there's a nasty gimmick called murphys law.

phineas: what is that again Jason?

me: whatever can go wrong will go wrong

(the boat starts breaking apart and we end up stranded on an island.

after phineas goes through several strategies to get off the island in his head he believes he can't do anything and gives up)

me (angrily): no

phineas: what?

me: no you are not going to give up!

phineas: I'm not?

me: you built a rollercoaster, a backyard beach, accidentally became secret agents, built giant treehouse robots, rebuilt an alien ship, outwitted an evil alien poacher, carved your sister's face into mount Rushmore, built a jumbotron for your mom's birthday, reunited love Handel, built a haunted house, 2 teleporters, a giant golf course, traveled through time twice and not to mention all the amazing things you'll do after this point like the nanobots, and a rubberization ray and I'm not gonna let you give up like this!

phineas: but, Jason, there's nothing here for me to work with

me: well that's not the phineas Flynn that Isabella fell in love with

phineas: what else can we do?

me: well it's kind of a stretch but what if we were to fold ferb's map into a giant paper airplane and use the rubber band to catapult us and it back to Danville

phineas: that's it! Jason you're a genius! (we fist bump) after the paper airplane lands, we get one last obstacle in the form of the road construction from the episode's opening.

Buford decides to have everyone use the bikes to get back to the backyard by using the ramps to jump the ditch.

(We make it back literally one second before the sun sets just like the crew did in the original time line)

Phineas: I know Isabella, Candace and I are supposed to sing this song but Jason, because you've done us such a great service, why don't you sing it.

Me: The whole thing? Seriously?

Phineas: Sure you've earned it

Me: Ok here goes.

(Cue opening Sax solo)

(s)

Me: It's been a long, long day and there were moments when I doubted, that we'd ever reach the point where we could laugh and sing about it. Now the sun has set on this another extraordinary day and when it comes around again you know I'll say, tell me what you wanna do today. All we need is a place to start if we have heart we'll make it cause we're not messing around. We're not messing around. Yes we can dream it, do it , build it, make it. I know we can really take it to the limit before the sun goes down. As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move. Don't miss a beat just get into the groove. The sun is shining there's a lot that you can do. There's a world of possibilities outside your door. Why settle for a little when you can get much more. Don't need an invitation every day is new. Yes it's true Summer belongs to you. Summer belongs to you. Summer belongs to you. Summer Belongs to You. Summer belongs to everyone so have some fun there's nothing better to do summer belongs to you.

Candace: My turn

Me: Ok

Candace: I traveled halfway around the world and almost turned and ran away, but you helped me get my courage back so now I've got to say. That though I often thought of you as just a nuisance and a bother today I can't imagine having better little brothers, and you gotta believe in something. So today I believed in you and you came through we made it. I've never been so proud.

Me: Never been so proud

Candace: I know at first it seemed implausible but we accomplished the impossible. Now there's something I've got to say out loud.

Me: Life's what you make of it so take a chance. Life is full of music so you oughta dance. The world's a stage and it's time for you debut. Yes it's true, summer belongs to you. Summer belongs to boys and girls around the world we wouldn't say it if it wasn't true summer belongs to you. Whatever you want to do you make the rules you've got the tools to see it through, summer belongs to you. Baby, baby, baby summer belongs to you. (Interlude)

Jeremy: Candace

Candace: Jeremy! You came back early

Jeremy: Well, I missed my Girlfriend

Candace: Ooh. I like the sound of that

Jeremy: Besides you forgot something in Paris

Candace: I did? What?

Jeremy: This (kisses her on the lips)

(resume song)

Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it will change your point of view summer belongs to you. (Cue ending riff with the pics of all the events from season 1 and 2

Me: So next I believe I join you and meap on your little space adventure correct? Can't wait


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to have kept you waiting. Anyway Here's part 2 of my self insert Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction

The Chronicles of Meap

Phineas, Ferb, and I are playing a round of baseball with his new remote pitcher device.

Phineas: Jason, Go long

Me: I got it (I score a hit on the ball)

Phineas: It looked in the park, but it was way outside there's a lesson sports fans, never judge a book by its cover.

We fire another ball but it accidentally hits an alien space craft.

Phineas: Hey are you all right? Sorry about your ship what's your name?

Meap: Meap!

Phineas: HI Meap I'm Phineas, this is my brother Ferb, and this is our new friend Jason.

Meap pulls out a photo

Phineas: Who is that? This must be your father?

Me: Careful Phineas, that's not his father in the picture.

Phineas: Who is it then?

Me it's an intergalactic felon by the name of Big Mitch

Phineas: What does he do?

Me: He goes to other planets poaching their native creatures to store on his ship.

Phineas that's horrible we'll build something to help you find his ship meap.

So we build an evil alien signature finder to find the signature of big Mitch's evil ship.

Isabella: Hey everyone whatcha doin?

Phineas: Hey, Isabella, sweetie, how's life been treating ya? We'e helping this alien called meap track down this super villain who is called big mitch.

After Ferb finishes tricking out Meap's ship cue the epic song.

Well light my after burners I'm a bullet wizzing by I do zero to 60 light years in the blink of an alien eye. I'm in a shaking, baking, staking, smoking light speed vertical climb. If I were going any faster I'd be going back in time. Leaving nothing but a vapor trace. in my ride from outer space. I can bang shift through a nebula and sling shot round the sun. Don't look no further baby cause you know I'm number one. I'm chopped, and flamed and bobbed and filled. You've got to check it out. When I burn through your dimension you'll know what it's all about. I can tell girl from that look there on you're face. Yo digging my ride from outer space. My ride from outer space. My ride from outer space. (cue end of song guitar riff)

All of a sudden, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella get abducted by Mitch's ship

Phineas: Jason it's up to you go tell Candace what happened she'll do something.

Me: Candace! It's an emergency! See Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and I were just strolling along when suddenly an evil alien ship abducted them but left me for some reason. Anyway, we've gotta save them. So Candace, Meap and I storm the ship.

Me Hey Big Mitch let our friends go

Mitch: Who are you? How do you know my name?

Me: Sorry Mitch! That information is classified

So after Meap beats up Mitch he thanks us for helping him track down Big Mitch.

Meapless in Seatle

Meap: Phineas, Ferb, Jason, Isabella, Candace I need your help: Mitch is back and he's…

Me: Looking for this element called cuteonium which your people sent off the planet because the last person who used it became so cute that they turned mad with power.

Meap: How did you know?

Me: Well I know everything about this world by the back of my hand

Meap: Then you also know where the Cutonium is correct?

Me: Yep It's buried in a ditch across from a Seattle Coffee shop

Meap: You heard him on to Seattle

No surprise we're too late, Doofenshmirtz drinks the cuteonium and gets abducted by Big Mitch.

Before that meap sends the warning that it's war on big mitch to the people of his planet which cues their war song.

We, we, we , we whee are going to war we're going to war. We, we, we, we ,whee are going to war we're going to war. Dee, dee, dee, dee, destroy our enemies. La, la, la, la, la let's bring them to their knees. We, we, we ,we whee are going to war we're going to war. We, we, we, we whee are going to war. We're going to war (end of song)

So we storm his dark castle on Meap's planet only to find that we're too late.

Meap: Oh no, what do we do he's become irresistibly cute?

Me: I have a plan. Isabella, he's only cute on the outside but you're cute both inside and out if anyone can beat him it's you.

Isabella: Ok, Jason, for you, my future with Phineas and the future of all our loved ones back home I'll try

Phineas: You can do it Isabella just be yourself

Isabella: Yaah! Hey Mitch! Whatcha doin

Mitch: Meap!

Gets returned to normal

Tries to run away

Candace: Hey he's… oh no! (digs through her pockets for something to throw at the door button but can't find anything) Oh no you don't (hurls her phone at the door)

Mitch: Ugh Meap

Meap: Good work, Candace he's going to get a serious time out now 15 16 minutes. As for you Jason

Me: Yes

Meap: Your plan to use Isabella's cuteness to defeat Mitch was outstanding in fact this is the second time you've helped me so by the power instated in my by the galactic patrol, I'd like to make you our official Earth contact for the rest of the summer.

Me: Sorry but I've got other adventures to go through

Stay tuned for part 3 when I help Phineas and Ferb with their build a haunted house to cure Isabella of her hiccups adventure and stop a certain group of evil scientists from launching the Earth into a perpetual winter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for waiting as promised here's the half way point of my self insert fanfiction. Today I go through the events of these episodes. First is my favorite season 1 episode.

One good Scare Oughtta do it

I visit Phineas and Ferb's yard early and hear Mariachi music.

Me: Ah your early morning Mariachi band on a tree event huh?

Phineas: Hey Jason, good morning

Me: Likewise

Phineas: Ok maybe putting a Mariachi Band on a tree wasn't a good idea huh?

Me: (sarcastically) no really you think?

Me: (Ok I know this episode because I watch it whenever I can so Isabella should come in right about now)

Isabella: Hey Jason, and Phineas whatcha do hic in

Phineas: Bad case of hiccups you got huh Isabella, my darling?

Isabella: I know it's driving me crazy

Phineas: Jason, you know how everything happens so far so what do we do to try to cure Isabella of her hiccups?

Me: Well, you built a haunted house to try to spook the hiccups out of her.

Phineas: I know what we're going to do today, we're going to build a Haunted House to scare the hiccups out of Isabella.

Candace: Phineas, there is no way I'm letting you build a Haunted House in this Backyard

Me: Candace, they're not doing this for fun, they're doing this to help Isabella who has a bad case of hiccups so maybe you could just turn a blind eye ok?

Candace: Well, OK

Major Monogram informs Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hiding out on this island with the initial D carved into it. Time for Perry's song.

Dooby, Dooby Doo Bah, Dooby, Dooby, Doo Bah, Dooby, Dooby Doo Bah Perry. He's a semi aquatic egg laying mammal of action. Dooby, Dooby, Doo Bah. He's a furry little flat foot who'll never flinch from a fray ay, ay, he's got more than just mad skills, he's got a beaver tail and a bill. And the women swoon whenever they hear him say (cue platypus growling type noise). He's Perry, Perry the platypus.

Monogram: You can call him Agent P

Perry

Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P

Agent P

Doof informs perry that the lair belonged to his mentor professor Kevin destructicon who was captured in the midst of his plan to set fire to the sun. At first destructicon asked doof to set fire to the sun, but doof told him his scheme made no sense. So Doof's scheme is to carry out destructicon's secondary request to destroy his hideout with his new disintevaporator

(Skip to when the haunted house has been built)

Me: Phineas, we can both guide Isabella through the haunted house, but since the song that follows is a highlight of this day, mind if I sing it?

Phineas: Go ahead

Me: Come let's tiptoe into the dark. One good scare oughta do it! You'll find our bite much worse than our bark. One good scare ought to do you some good! If you should find the daily grind a tad bit taxing on the mind to help unwind if so inclined, I have a small suggestion. That if you dare into my lair you should prepare for quite a scare! But will you share in this nightmare? Would be my only question.

(Interlude 1)

Baljeet: Boo! Boo! I say

Phineas: Baljeet?

Baljeet: Oh I am not Baljeet, I am the scariest thing known to man, a failed math test

Phineas: Yeah right we're just gonna move on now

Baljeet: You can run but it won't be to the college of your choice I tell you

(Song resumes)

Me: If your hair lies lifeless and limp, one good scare ought to do you. Come with me now don't be a wimp one little scare oughta do ya some good.

(Interlude 2)

Phineas: Hello? Buford?

Buford: Behold the face of evil

Phineas: Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy's little sister? You said you were gonna be something scary

Buford: She is scary man she gives me the willies

Phineas: Little Suzy Johnson gives you the willies?

Me: Uh, Phineas I think his fear is totally justified because while we're doing this, Candace is heading over to hang with Jeremy and Suzy is trying to make her look bad in front of him.

Phineas: Oh I See um we're just gonna move on now

Buford: Wash away the horror wash away the horror

(Song Continues)

Me: That is quite right I would delight in taking flight into the night if I might give you such a fright you know I surely would. But if I seem a bit extreme in my attempts to make you scream, remember that this spooky scheme will cure your hiccups for good. One little, One Little, One little scare oughta do ya some good

Ferb: (let's out creepy laugh)

Me: Well Isabella did that cure your hiccups

Isabella: Hic

Phineas: I was afraid she'd say that. By the way Jason, how do we get rid of her hiccups?

Me: Well a random plane should accidentally pick up your haunted house with you still in it and Isabella gets so scared for your life, that she gets scared out of her hiccups. So that happens.

Me: It's ok I have a plan. Isabella have your troops make a trampoline to catch Phineas out of their sashes

Isabella: Good idea girls, you heard Jason, you know what to do

Fireside girls: Yes mam hup, hup, hup, hup, hup

Isabella: We did it!

Katie: Wow Jason, that was some smooth leadership. Starts winking at me almost flirtatiously.

Me: I'll need some time to think over your suggestion but I should know by part 4 of this project.

(That's not he end but you guys will see)

Phineas and Ferb Save Summer

We start the story after Phineas and Co's summer all over the world song

Phineas: Why did it get cold all of a sudden?

Me: Ok this is all I'm supposed to tell you about this but Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz the chairman of this group of villains known as the League of Villainous Evil Doers Maniacally United for Frightening Investments in Naughtiness or LoveMuffin for short has built a machine powerful enough to push the earth further away from the sun.

Phineas: What can we do?

Me: Well we could build a gravity manipulating machine to reverse the effects of the ray.

Phineas: Let's do it

before we build the ray, LoveMuffin plans to gang up on OWCA meaning song time again

Evil team up. dastardly scheme up, taking them to town. Gonna catch em, throw em and fetch em put them in the pound. Don't eyeball me, just look askance your team was run aground. You say you didn't eat those plans, but here's the ultra sound. You kicked us around you mocked and offended. The pages have turned now and your chapter is ending. Check out our homepage and see how we're trending cause Owca's going down. That's right. Owca's going own. Owca's going down. Owca's going down.

So we build said ray and it's a success.

Stay tuned for part 4 which contains the episodes the beak parts 1 and 2


	4. Chapter 4

You asked for it, now you got it here's part 3 which encompasses the beak parts 1 and 2

Phineas: Here it is The Phineas and Ferb edge of insanity Kiss your butt goodbye gravity's a stone cold sucker nightmare rail skate track obstacle course of doom!

Me: Phineas are you sure this is a good idea?

Phineas: What do you mean, Jason?

Me: Think about it what would Isabella and Vanessa say if you two got hurt or worse died?

Phineas: You do have a point we're gonna need some safety measures to do this thing

Me: You're gonna build a giant robo bird suit to stay safe on this

Phineas: Really, Jason? What happens after that?

Me: You accidentally get super hero status and get the attention of a villain with a really dumb sounding name

Phineas: What's his name?

Me: I'd tell you but he does a better job when he shows up

Phineas and Ferb in the beak suit: Oh yeah this is gonna be fun

(They shred through the obstacle course)

(We hear Buford screaming in the background)

Phineas: Hey what's that noise? Turn down the music ferb

Buford: My nerd is stuck in a tree

The beak proceeds to save Baljeet

We get back and this happens

Katie: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Beak saves Geek!

Phineas: A superhero? That's not at all what we planned to do today with the Beak Watching over us everyone in Danville is having…

Kaka Peu Pepu: The best day ever well not if I have anything to say about it

Kaka Peu Peu's wife: Are you complaining about never having a good day in your life?

Kaka Peu Peu: Well I never did! I told her thank you very much

Kaka Peu Peu's wife: I heard that!

(Skipping right to the final battle section)

Phineas: oh no Isabella!

Kaka Peu Peu: That's not all watch as I destroy the symbol of good days everywhere!

Me: Phineas you save Isabella. Ferb and I will handle the other problem.

Phineas: Ok you be careful, Jason

I successfully smash the sign that's about to crush the people.

Then I in the beak suit proceed to deck Kaka Peu Peu in the face so he doesn't get away.

Because I'm in such a good mood today, I'll cover the episode fireside Girls and the Temple of Sap as well

Phineas: Hey Isabella we need you help, we need sap from the maraca nut tree

Isabella: We can do that

Phineas: Thanks

Me: I'll go with them. I never returned that playful banter that Katie exchanged with me last time

Phineas: OK

Me: So Katie I've been thinking and the answer is yes. I will be yours.

Katie: Cool! Thanks

Isabella: So where is this maraca nut tree

Me: There's only one left and it's at the old abandoned old abandoned amusement park

Isabella: Girls you heard him let's move out

Girls: Yes mam!

When we get there

Isabella: We may have to climb up

Holly: probably not a good idea the whole thing's structurally unsound (gently taps the thing to prove her point.

Addyson: The whole place will fall

Milly: and there's no way to get that tree.

Me: calm down girls have you forgotten who you are? You're fireside girl troop 4 6 3 2 1 and you never give up.

Fsgs:

We're fireside girls one and all and together we belong we wear our patches upon our sashes and stand cute, small and strong this is the fireside girls song and its' not to terribly long.

We get the tree into a van atop a roller coaster track. Then Katie and Holy proceed to tap the sap from the tree

We get back to Phineas and Ferb with the sap and the episode ends.

Anyway part 5 I will be covering two specials. Mission Marvel and Last Day of Summer.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for the 5th and final part of my Phineas and Ferb Self Insert Fanfic here we go

Mission Marvel: Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella and I had just come back from our space surfing expediton.

However unbeknownst to us, a power siphoning ray had bounced of Phineas' space station and hit Iron Man, Spider Man, Thor and Hulk all the way in New York

When they arrived they were looking a little angry.

Me: Look we didn't even know the ray bounced off our space station until you guys mentioned it.

Phineas: Well we've got to do something

Me: I know we can build a shack with a lab inside where we try to replicate their powers until we can find where the original powers are

Meanwhile, Red Skull, Modok, Venom and Whiplash are attacking the GooGooplex Mall.

Phineas: What do we do

Me: Iron Man, Hulk you two stay here so your strength and intelligence can be restored.

Ferb, Thor, Spiderman and I got this.

We arrive with Ferb and I in the beak suit

Me: Ok here is the plan, Spiderman, you take on red skull I doubt you need your web powers for a guy like him who's all brain and no brawn, Thor you take on whiplash Ferb and I will take on the other 2

So we try to defeat the villains and while Red skull and Whiplash lost, Ferb and I lost to Modok and Venom

We came back

Me: Is the power restoration ray finished yet?

Phineas: Actually we decided to restore the powers one at a time.

Buford: first hulk's gamma radiation ray brawn first right big guy?

(hulk pounds his chest and fists forward in agreement)

candace stupidly fires the ray prematurely zapping baljeet with it causing him to go on a rampage and phineas to yell at her again. Isabella offers to go after him to calm him down.

Buford: nah, nah you stay here girly this could be dangerous.

Phineas: (glaring angrily at Buford) while i agree that it's risky the fact they you said that in a mocking tone makes me have to revoke your shed card, Buford.

(originally Buford gets away with it and Isabella acts all mopey because of that. I hate this because it directly contradicts her attitude in got game)

(cut to the final battle)

Once Phineas finishes charging the ray, he fires it restoring replicas of their powers.

Then Iron Man, Hulk, Spider Man, Thor, Ferb and I go to the city plaza to fight the villains again.

Me: Ok new plan, Spiderman you fight red skull again., Thor take on Whiplash again, Iron man you fight Venom, Hulk you, Ferb and I will take on Modok. So we fought the villlains and won this time.

Last Day of Summer

Phineas: This is the last day of summer it's been fun, Jason shame you have to leave.

Me: Oh I'm not going anywhere

Phineas: Really?

Me: Yeah now that I'm with Katie, I have no desire to leave anytime soon

Phineas: Sure you can stay as long as you want. Anyway, we need a big finale for this day any ideas?

Me: Well you could take the best parts of everything you built and cobble them together.

Phineas: Great Idea

Me: Now I have to go see Candace for a minute see you soon.

After Candace's final bust attempt fails, she goes over to Doof's place to return Vanessa's Dvds.

Me: Hey Vanessa, Ferb's at home helping Phineas with his big summer finale if you're interested

Vanessa: Thanks, Jason, I gotta run. Oh uh Candace, you can put the DVD's you're returning on the table top over there.

Candace: Ok Hey Vanessa's Dad what's going on?

Doof: I was in a duel with my nemesis when he just vanished. Anyway I'm gonna show you something that will blow your mind. My do-over inator

Candace: Do-over inator what does it do?

Doof: Really it says it in the name it does the day over again.

Me: Listen Candace, I know you really want to bust Phineas and Ferb but I don't think you should press that button.

Candace: Why not?

Me: The inator works, yes but if the day loops enough times things will eventually get erased including Phineas and Ferb themselves so yeah.

Candace: Thanks Vanessa's Dad but in the interest of protecting the space-time continuum I'm not gonna use it. Then I spent the rest of my life in Danville with Katie

First the final song of the show

It started real simple with a cool rollercoaster,

An awesome beach party, then we raced stock cars.

We were one-hit wonders with a big hit song,

And in a special two-parter, we sent Candace to Mars.

**Phineas and Danny Jacob:** We built tree house robots, hunted bigfoot and a mummy,

Got the band back together and our parents, too.

**Candace:** When my brothers got busted, it was only a dream!

**Phineas:** But who had that dream, was it Perry or you?

**Candace:** _Actually, I think _my_ dream was _inside_ of Perry's dream._

**Buford:** _My mind is blown._

**Phineas and the cast:** There's been 104 days of summer vacation,

We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs,

So now it's time for a big celebration

'Cause it's been a great summer

And we thank you for comin' along!

**The cast**: Thank you for comin' along!

Thank you for comin' along!

**Fireside Girls**: Thank you all for comin' along, just wanna...

Thank you all for comin' along!

**Buford**: Just wanna thank you all for comin' along!

**Doofenshmirtz:** I'm six foot two, and I fight a little platypus!

Ya think I'd be victorious just every now and then.

I've had a whole lot of schemes and a lot of _inators_!

But I failed...

**Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram and the cast** Over and over and

Over and over

And over and over again!

**Doofenshmirtz:** _Aw, but it was fun, though._

**Phineas:** We spent a day fighting pharmaceutical zombies,

Would've solved cold-fusion but did fashion instead.

We met Klimpaloon and Meap and the Lake Nose Monster

**Phineas, Candace, and Ferb:** But we're still baffled by the Giant Floating Baby Head.

**Phineas and Isabella:** We played Hockey Z-9 and Football X-7,

We went 'round the world and to the very edge of space.

**Phineas, Baljeet**, Katie and me: We met our doppelgängers in the second dimension.

**Phineas**: Isabella kissed me but I got my mind erased...

**Isabella:** _Wait, what?_

**Phineas:** _You just wait 10 years._

**Everybody:** There's been a hundred and four days of summer vacation

We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs,

So we think it's time for a big celebration

And it's been a great summer,

So we thank you for comin' along!

**The cast**: Thank you for comin' along!

Thank you for comin' along!

Thank you for comin' along!

**Fireside Girls**: Thank you all for comin' along, just wanna...

Thank you all for comin' along, just wanna...

Thank you all for comin' along, just wanna...

**Phineas**: Thank you for comin' along!

Thank you for comin' alooooooonnnng!

Thank you for comin' along!

**Danny Jacob and the studio singers**: Just wanna thank you all for comin' along...

Just wanna thank you all for comin' along...

**Everybody**: Thank you for comin' along!

the end.


End file.
